Story of Song
by Ellumy-sshi
Summary: Saat sebuah lagu berkembang menjadi rangkaian paragraf padu, terbentuklah cerita-cerita yang agak ngablu (?). Kumpulan songfic yang terbuat karena terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu legendaris Indonesia.


Story of Song

Author : Ellumy-sshi

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, drama

Summary : Saat sebuah lagu berkembang menjadi rangkaian paragraf padu, terbentuklah cerita-cerita yang agak ngablu (?). Kumpulan songfic yang terbuat karena terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu legendaris Indonesia.

Desclaimer : Kalo Saint Seiya punya saya, goldies semua era bakal punah karena saya culik semua :3 IYA IYA PUNYA OM MASAMI KURUMADA SAYA NGAKU. Lagunya punya om Iwan Fals u.u

Author's note : Hola~~~ aku author baru di sini :3 setelah sekian lama membaca ff di fandom ss, akhirnya aku terpacu untuk membuat salah satu dari mereka juga. Fic ini terbuat karena terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu jadul yang inspirasional /gakadayangpeduli/ /digaplokaudience/ yah maafin judulnya yang kelewat abal ya /bow/. Sekedar info, TKP fic ini di episode 23 anime SSLC :3

Warning : OOC (mungkin), gaje parah, typo dimana-mana, kata-kata yang saking nggak jelasnya sampe susah dicerna, cerita maksa, dan unsur lain yang sulit diungkapkan ke kata-kata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Denting piano_

_Kala jemari menari_

.

"_Aku harus menemukannya,"_ gumam seorang pria berbalut jas hitam sepanjang lutut yang memikul sebuah box emas sembari berjalan menyusuri celah-celah sempit di pedalaman Italia.

"_Dewi Athena." _

_._

_Nada merambat pelan_

_._

Terlihat tiga orang anak sebaya sedang berlarian riang. Wajah ceria terpasang di wajah masing-masing dari mereka. Senyuman tulus yang tercermin dari mereka tak membuat pria tinggi berpakaian hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka itu ikut merasakan kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan.

Dengan wajah serius yang tak menampakkan keceriaan sama sekali, pria yang sedari tadi memerhatikan ketiga anak itu dari jauh mulai mendekat.

Lebih tepatnya menuju ke salah seorang diantara mereka.

Seorang gadis, satu-satunya perempuan diantara ketiga anak itu.

Yang berambut pendek berwarna ungu, dengan mata hijau menawan, dan berhiaskan senyuman cerah di bibirnya.

Ia menghampiri mereka yang sedang berhenti dari aktivitas berlariannya. Si gadis berambut ungu yang mengetahuinya menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang pria yang memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah mendekati mereka.

"Akhirnya saya telah menemukan apa yang selama ini saya cari," pria tinggi tersebut mulai bicara, mengarah ke satu-satunya anak perempuan di situ.

"Dewi Athena." Lanjutnya seraya berlutut sebagai tanda penghormatan kepada 'Dewi' yang ia sebut, anak gadis yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

Yang dipanggil membalas dengan wajah terkejut namun tetap mencoba untuk tenang, "D-Dewi…Athena..?" tanyanya pelan.

Mendapat reaksi yang ia duga, pria berambut cokelat muda itu melanjutkan, "Kita harus bersiap untuk Holy War yang akan datang,

dan kau berperan sebagai pemimpin kami."

Dua kalimat itu sontak membuat si gadis berambut ungu itu bingung tak karuan. Sekaligus takut. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia menggenggam erat lengan pakaian teman berambut cokelat yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Seolah-olah mencium adanya mara bahaya, bocah berambut cokelat itu membentak pria tak dikenal yang mengatakan hal-hal, yang menurutnya, tidak masuk akal, "Kamu ini siapa?! Dan mau apa kau dengan Sasha?!".

"Saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda, tetapi kami hampir kehabisan waktu. Cepat atau lambat saya harus membawa Dewi Athena pergi dari sini demi menjaga keselamatannya. Dan keselamatan bumi ini." Ia sedikit menaikkan suranya agar meyakinkan anak di depannya itu. Ia mencoba tegar, mencoba agar suaranya tak bergetar, mengepalkan tangannya agak tak gemetar.

"Saya mohon."

.

_Di kesunyian malam_

_._

"_Bagaimanapun saya harus membawa Dewi Athena ke Sanctuary,_

_apapun caranya,_

_demi menjamin keselamatannya."_

Itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ia berjalan sambil menggandeng Dewi Athena bernama 'Sasha' yang akhirnya ikut bersamanya. Dengan sedikit paksaan. Hanya sedikit. Ya, sangat sedikit.

"_Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikannya,_

_dan seluruh umat manusia di bumi._

_Kita harus bersiap untuk Holy War._

_Aku melakukann hal yang benar._

_Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Ia terus bergumam di dalam hati, tak terasa tangan kecil yang sedari tadi ia genggam kini terhenti, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau salah." Suara yang sangat berbeda dari suara gadis kecil yang ia bawa tadi, namun fakta bahwa suara itu keluar dari mulut orang yang sama tak dapat dipungkiri. Suasana di sekitar mereka seakan diselimuti oleh aura dingin yang gelap. Dengan berat hati ia pun menoleh sebagai respon dari ucapan yang barusan diucapkan gadis berambut ungu tersebut. Raut wajah yang tadinya ceria dengan senyum manis menghiasi, kini telah sirna. Matanya memancarkan sinar yang seolah-olah terbuat dari amarah dan kebencian.

"Yang membangunkan Hades,"

yang mengawali penderitaanku,

yang menjadi sumber dari terjadinya Holy War,

tidak lain adalah kau, Sisyphus."

Serasa ditusuk oleh ratusan pedang di sekujur tubuhnya, itulah suasana hati Sisyphus. Pria yang kini membawa Athena, lebih tepatnya, menurut dirinya sendiri, memisahkan sang Athena dari kegembiraan hidupnya.

Tak dapat ia elak lagi, ia adalah penyebab dari bencana ini. Semua bencana ini.

Suasana berubah menjadi kelam dengan berhiaskan api yang menyulut di segala tempat. Tubuh Sisyphus mulai dibalut Sagittarius cloth, sedang si pemakai masih bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran yang menghujaninya tanpa henti.

"A.. Aku.."

.

_Saat datang rintik hujan_

_._

Sagittarius cloth yang ia pakai tadi, kini tak lagi menempel bersamanya. Ia memisahkan diri, dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memanah Sisyphus. Ya, si cloth hendak memanah pemiliknya.

"Aku..

..yang menyebabkan semuanya..

…tepat sekali..

..kalau begitu cepat tusuk hatiku dengan panah itu!"

Tanpa ragu, Sagittarius cloth melepas panah yang sedari tadi ia siapkan. Panah Sagittarius menancap tepat di hati Sisyphus. Ia berlutut lemah, mencerminkan kesakitan, penyesalan, dan rasa bersalah yang kini menyelimuti dirinya.

.

_Bersama sebuah bayang_

_._

"…_sangat tak pantas jika aku, atau siapapun, menyebut diriku seorang saint…_

…_yang harusnya melindungi Athena.._

_..aku malah menambah beban penderitaannya.._

_..maafkan aku.._

_..Athena-sama…"_

Tanpa piker panjang, ia menarik panah tersebut dari dadanya. Pandangannya mulai tertutupi darah yang mengalir deras sebagai hasil dari penarikan panah yang tadi menancap di dada kirinya.

Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah bayang, sosok yang familiar, yang tak seharusnya ia lupakan, namun mulai pudar karena terlalu lama ia tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

Yang mulai merubahnya menjadi kegelapan.

.

_Yang pernah terlupakan_

.

.

"_Akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini,_

_cukup aku."_

Tanpa sadar dirinya telah dibalut surplice, tanda utama yang menyimbolkan bahwa ia berada di sisi Hades sekarang. Darah mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya, menggambarkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Dan panah yang ia kira sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya, kini kembali tertancap manis di dada kirinya. Sedang Dewi kecil yang tadi ada di sampingnya, telah menghilang bersama angin.

"Sisyphus!"

Ia mendengar suara familiar yang samar-samar mulai mendekat. Suara yang tak mungkin ia lupakan.

"Sisyphus!"

Suara itu semakin kuat, semakin mendekat. Bersama sesosok gadis. Gadis kecil yang dulu ia bawa, yang kini telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik jelita. Athena Sasha.

Betapa terkejutnya Sisyphus yang mendapati sosok Dewi tercintanya kini berada di hadapannya. Di hadapannya yang kini berpakaian surplice.

Dewinya datang menemuinya.

Ia yang berlumur kesalahan, penyesalan, dan dosa.

Ia merasa tak pantas menerima semua ini.

Dari Dewi tercintanya.

Betapa ingin Sisyphus kembali padanya, kembali mengabdi padanya, kembali melindunginya.

.

.

_Hati kecil berbisik_

_Untuk kembali padanya_

_._

"Bertahanlah Sisyphus!" ujar wanita berbalut gaun putih yang membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih anggun di mata Sisyphus, "Kau bisa mendengarku, kan?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan lembut yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sisyphus hanya dalam hitungan detik.

.

_Seribu kata menggoda_

_._

Sisyphus menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu melihat Dewi yang kini berada tepat di depannya itu. Namun tak kunjung keluar dari keterpurukan masa lalunya.

"_Tolong menjauh Athena-sama.._

_..aku tak ingin melukaimu.._

_..maafkan aku atas segalanya.._

_..maafkan aku.."_

Ucapnya dalam diam.

.

_Seribu sesal di depan mata_

_._

Dari sekian banyak kata-kata yang terpikir oleh Sisyphus, hanya beberapa yang ia utarakan, lebih tepatnya, yang _sanggup_ ia utarakan,

"Athena-sama,"

.

_Seperti menjelma_

_._

"lupakan saja diriku." Ucapnya lirih seraya menciptakan sinar keunguan yang senada dengan warna surplicenya.

.

_Waktu aku tertawa_

_._

Sinar keunguan yang terbentuk dari tangan Sisyphus berubah menjadi sebuah ledakan yang dapat membunuh Dewi kesayangannya itu membuat daerah di sekitar mereka berdua berlumuran api. Di reruntuhan tempat dimana mereka pertama bertemu. Sasha, Tenma, Alone, dan Sisyphus.

.

_Kala memberimu dosa_

_._

_._

Tak ada sedikit pun maksud Sisyphus untuk melukai Athena. Apalagi membunuhnya. Ada setitik rasa syukur saat ia mendapati dewinya tak terluka karena ulahnya barusan.

.

_Oh maafkanlah_

_._

Namun dirinya telah beranggapan bahwa ia telah melukai Dewinya, dan terus-terusan melakukannya. Yang membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

.

_Oh maafkanlah_

_._

_._

"_Ribuan maaf takkan mungkin cukup untuk menutupi semua kesalahanku pada Athena."_ Pikir Sisyphus yang masih tertunduk merenungi kesalahan-kesalahannya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Namun tidak di depan gadis satu ini. Ia sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal seperti ini.

"Aku bukanlah seorang saint,

aku hanyalah pembuat dosa yang menyebabkan terjadinya Holy War."

Wanita yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya diam tak bergeming. Hingga akhirnya mengatakan dengan anggunnya, hal yang bertentangan dengan apa yang sedari tadi Sisyphus ucapkan, "Sisyphus, bukanlah kesalahanmu yang menyebabkan terjadinya Holy War."

Sisyphus memilih teguh pada perkataannya sendiri. Ia tetap menuduh dirinya sebagai pihak yang bersalah. Karena belenggu dari kegelapan yang kerap menusuknya, ia tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia sudah tak memegang kendali penuh akan dirinya, tubuhnya.

Sisyphus mengarahkan panahnya ke arah Sasha, yang masih berdiri di depannya, walaupun sedikit jauh dari posisi Sisyphus sekarang, ia berkata, "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diucapkan."

"_Karena semua sudah jelas terbukti. Tanpa adanya keraguan di dalamnya._

_akulah yang bersalah."_

.

.

_Rasa sesal di dasar hati_

_Diam tak mau pergi_

_._

Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sisyphus, Sasha menghadapinya tanpa ragu dan berkata, "lepaskanlah Sisyphus. Biarkan ia mengenaiku."

Sisyphus yang kini sedang dikuasai kegelapan tidak dapat berpikir secara jernih.

Butuh sedikit waktu bagi Sisyphus untuk akhirnya melepas anak panahnya dengan napas terengah-engah, dan tepat mengenai Sasha.

Sisyphus terbelalak, seakan tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Ia memanah Athena.

.

_Haruskah aku lari dari kenyataan ini_

_._

"Aku..

telah melukai Athena-sama..

dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Melihat Athena yang tertusuk panahnya membuat Sisyphus seakan ikut merasakan hancur hatinya, bahkan lebih parah dari luka yang terbuat saat panahnya mengenai tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin tak mampu baginya untuk bahkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri, yang telah melukai Athena, juga Sasha, perempuan yang seharusnya ia lindungi.

Sedang Athena memegangi luka di dadanya, juga tempat dimana panah Sagittarius tertancap, seakan tak merasakan sakit yang berarti, ia berkata, "Jadi ini rasa sakit yang selama ini kau rasakan..

karena telah membawaku pergi..

aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sisyphus." Dengan tatapan lembut dari mata hijaunya, Sisyphus mencoba untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Cahaya di matanya mulai kembali.

"_Tak seharusnya aku hidup,_

_Saint macam apa aku ini,_

_bila apa yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menambah kesakitan kepada semua orang,_

_terutama Dewi Athena.."_

Sisyphus mengepalkan tangannya dan tertunduk, memikirkan semua kesalahan dan penyesalan yang tak kunjung pergi. Ia benar-benar benci pada dirinya sendiri. Jika mampu, ingin ia minta kepada Thanatos untuk mencabut nyawanya. Namun jangankan bertemu Thanatos, beranjak dari keterpurukan pun ia tak bisa.

.

_Pernah ku mencoba tuk sembunyi_

_._

Disaat ia tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dan membenci dirinya sendiri, tanpa ia sangka, sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat di badan Sisyphus. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Athena Sasha. Tangannya membelai lembut punggung Sisyphus. Kehangatannya seakan mengalir dan melunturkan semua kegelapan yang tersimpan di dalam diri Sisyphus. Terkejut, bingung, dan gembira bukan main sekarang tercampur aduk dalam otak Sisyphus. Sampai-sampai seketika ia lupa untuk bernapas.

Sedikit disayangkan oleh Sisyphus karena ia tak sempat bereaksi dengan baik kala kesempatan langka itu terjadi. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru mendapat akal sehatnya yang tadi seakan hilang. Sedangkan si pemeluk mulai berkata, sambil melepas pelukannya dan meletakkan tangan hangatnya di dada Sisyphus yang terluka sebagai bekas dari panahannya, "Hari-hariku bersama Alone dan Tenma adalah saat-saat penting yang memang sangat kurindukan.

Namun kamu tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan seperti ini karena telah membawaku pergi menjauh dari semua itu.

Andai saja tak ada kau saat itu, aku pasti sudah diburu dan mati sekarang.

Terima kasih telah melindungiku." Senyuman paling indah yang tak pernah gagal melelehkan hati Sisyphus ini menghiasi wajah Sasha yang kini berseri-seri.

.

_Namun senyummu tetap mengikuti_

_._

_._

Ya, senyuman yang sudah lama tak ia lihat karena terlalu sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sampai tak sadar ia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang baik. Walaupun ia masih enggan mengakuinya sekarang.

Sisyphus hampir lupa untuk merespon kata-kata Athena Sasha karena sibuk mengagumi senyumannya dan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang.

"Jadi… yang selama ini aku lakukan.. tidaklah salah?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang lihat, rasakan, dan pikirkan.

Masih dengan senyuman manisnya, Sasha menjawab, "Tentu tidak, Sisyphus. Kami semua membutuhkanmu." Tangan Sasha di dada Sisyphus seakan menggetarkan gold cloth Sagittariusnya untuk memancarkan kilaunya yang pernah hilang. Juga menyentuh hati Sisyphus untuk merasakan kehangatan dari seorang Athena.

Lapisan kegelapan pada cloth-nya mulai pecah, menampakkan warna asli yang tertutupi, warna keemasan gold cloth Sagittarius.

"Aku ingin kau bertarung di sisiku."

Permintaan Athena yang tak mungkin bagi Sisyphus untuk menolaknya. Kini kegelapan sudah terkelupas sepenuhnya dari jiwa dan raga Sisyphus. Ia pun berjanji sekali lagi, seraya berlutut kepada Dewinya,

"Hingga akhir hidupku, bahkan bila aku mati, aku berjanji,

untuk selalu melindungimu."

Disambut senyuman tulus dari Dewinya, Sisyphus memandangnya sekejap dan kemudian menambahkan kalimatnya,

"_Lebih dari semua itu,_

_karena aku mencintaimu, Athena._

_Ah tidak, Sasha."_

Di dalam hati, tentunya.

_._

_._

_Yang Terlupakan – Iwan Fals_

_._

_._

Yooosh akhirnya fanfic pertamaku selesaiiii /tumpengan/ saya masih baru, mohon doa restunya kak (?) /salah/ maksud saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya kak, PLEASE REVIEW, yang review dapet kecup manja dari author *W* /pasangmukapedophille/ /kagabakaladayangreviewkalobegini/


End file.
